Hope 4 Salvation
by you.are.the.thunder
Summary: 4 teens are left to fend for themselves after the green flu turns everyone they know into flesh-craving zombies. My first story on here!  : Please read & review  : xx
1. Prologue

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" my friend Ally asked to no one in particular.

Even though it came out of nowhere, we all knew exactly who she was talking about. Our friend Meagan was in the hospital with the so-called "green flu," a new, highly infectious strain of the flu virus. It was apparently a pandemic throughout the country, even though Meagan was the only person I knew with it.

I flopped back on Ally's bed and shut my eyes. "I'm sure she will; I mean it's only the flu after all," I said, trying to be reassuring. Ally's twin, Lena, bit her nails nervously. "I know, but they said they've never seen anything like this before. It makes me nervous." "Well, do you remember the swine flu? Everyone was fine…the vaccine made my face twitch though." Everyone laughed as they remembered how my face twitched for a week after I got the swine flu shot. "I guess," Sam said, picking at her split ends. "It's just…nothing would be the same if…you know…" she let her voice trail off, leaving what she said hanging in the air. We all nodded in solemn agreement.

Ally, Lena, Sam, Meagan and I had been friends since 9th grade, which means we were going on 3 years of friendship. We were practically sisters, and we would be devastated if Meagan passed away. I didn't wanna think about it, so I shook the thoughts out my head.

After all, it was only the flu…right?


	2. Chapter 1

It was 4am when I first found out that the world was ending.

I was sound asleep when my phone went off. Lena's ringtone, Like a G6, started playing right in my ear quiet loudly. I looked at my clock, and figured it had to be important for her to call this late (early?). I yawned and flipped my phone open. "Hullo?" On the other end, I could hear Lena and Ally screaming, crying, and generally freaking out. "Lena…are you okay?" "... "Lena, calm down, I can't understand you." She took a deep, stuttering breath (or tried to) and then started over. "I SAID, no one is here, and this guy tried to fucking KILL me and Ally, and there's more of them everywhere...please just get over here ASAP Skye, and be careful...these things are some nasty fuckers." What the hell was she talking about?

I grabbed my glasses and peered outside. The moon illuminated the empty street, which was normally busy, even at this hour. Maybe something WAS really wrong. Suddenly, I spotted someone staggering down the street. There was no one else in sight, and I thought about calling out to the person...until they turned and faced me. There was something really off about the person. Half its face was gone, and what remained was bloody.  
"oh...my...god," I muttered under my breath. This was not happening. Were those...were they zombies? I really hoped this was a bad dream, but when I looked around the house, no one was there. Lena was serious. I picked up my phone and frantically dialed Lena's number. "Lena," I said, hearing the shaking in my voice. "I'm gonna pack up some stuff and be over there soon. Pack some clothes and food, okay?"

Trying to keep a level head, I thought about every zombie movie I'd seen. The only common thing I could think of was to destroy their heads. "Oh, and blunt objects too." I rushed to grab the gun my step dad kept in his dresser, some ammo, and a baseball bat. I made sure the gun was unloaded, and then shoved it and the ammo inside my purse. I grabbed my smallest suitcase, and shoved some clothes inside. Some sweats, yoga pants, t-shirts, hoodies and underwear...comfortable stuff. I had no clue what was about to happen, so I had to be prepared. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and threw on a hoodie-it's cold in the fall in Michigan. I pulled out my retainer and brushed my teeth.

When everything was packed, I found the keys to my mom's Hummer and headed out the front door with caution. I noticed on the door, there was a slip of paper. "Evacuation notice-sorry we missed you. Please listen to 88.4am for further instruction." I actually laughed a little. What was this, a fucking missed fed-ex notice? I yanked the paper off the door and stuffed it in my purse. Getting in the car, I noticed one of the zombies coming up behind me. I started the car quick as I could and backed up, hitting the thing with a sickening, satisfying thud. I smiled at this morbid entertainment, and began my journey to Ally & Lena's.


	3. Chapter 2

When I reached their house, there were two zombies crawling around the front yard. I loaded the gun, aimed at the first zombie's head, and shot. It went right through the eye, splattering blood everywhere. This made the other one angry I guess, because it started to run towards the car. I pointed and shot with my eyes closed, hoping I'd hit it. I only opened my eyes when I heard the thud of its body hitting the ground. I shot in the head again to be sure it was dead...er...re-dead. It twitched a little and finally lay still.

I noticed I was breathing heavily, a nervous tic of mine. I tried to calm myself a little before I picked up the phone. "Hey, Lena, can you open the front door? I'm here," I said quietly, so I wouldn't attract anymore zombies. A couple seconds later, the front door swung open. I got out of the car, looked around for zombies, and when I was absolutely sure the coast was clear, I sprinted inside. Lena shut the door, locked and dead bolted it, and turned around to hug me. "Oh my god, Skye. What are we gonna do?" she was a little hysterical, but I didn't blame her. I hugged her back, and sighed. "I dunno...we're gonna be okay though." I pulled back. "Where's Ally?" "In the shower." "Alright," I said pacing back and forth. I snapped my fingers as I remembered the slip of paper I had pulled off the front door.

"Do you guys have a radio anywhere?" "Uhm, I think so...lemme look...why?" "Radio first, questions later," I instructed, then realized the harsh tone of my voice. "Please?" While waiting for Lena, I peeked out the curtains. There were more...things...staggering around. "Skye!" I almost jumped out of my skin in fear, when I came to my senses and realized it was just Ally. "Shit, you scared me Ally," "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you." We hugged, and I noticed a gash on her cheek. "Oh my gosh, is that from the zombie?" She nodded and brought her hand up to cover it. "The thing was like, clawing at me. Lena hit it in the head with a bat. It splattered blood like all over me...so gross." "Well I'm glad you're okay."

There was a long silence, and then Ally spoke again.

"Skye, am I going to turn into one of them?" I bit my lip. I really didn't know...and I didn't want her to worry. But I couldn't lie to her. "I don't know," I sighed, sitting down on the couch. "If I do...please...kill me." "Ally, you aren't going to die. You're not going to turn into one of them. We've made it this far-even though it's only the beginning. Alright?" she nodded. "Good," I smiled. "Now are you packed?" "Yeah, got clothes and everything. We don't have much food, though. Our mom was supposed to go to the store tomorrow."

"Hey, I can't find the radio," Lena said as she came down the stairs, dragging their suitcases behind her. "Shit!" "What did you need it for?" I ruffled around in my purse to find the paper and handed it to her. She mouthed the words as she read them off the paper.

"Lemme see that," Ally said, snatching the paper from Lena. "So they just up and left us? I can't believe that our parents would just leave us to deal with these THINGS?" "...Maybe they didn't have a choice?" She turned to look at me. "How in the hell wouldn't they have a choice?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, okay? God, it was just a thought."

"Whatever," Lena said, grabbing the suitcases again. "Are we going to Sam's or what?" "Yeah, let me go first though. I have the gun." I walked first out of the door, gun in hand. Lena followed closely with a bat, and Ally was not far behind her. When they were safe in the car, I told Ally to call Sam while I loaded up their stuff. I slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "Hey, hand me the gun," Lena said, peering out the passenger side window and rolling it down a bit. "Why?" I asked, giving the gun to her. "Because," she said with an evil smile. "It's time to snipe some zombies."


End file.
